Juntos en la eternidad
by Aspros
Summary: "Y ahí estaba ella, con la varita en alto. Dispuesta a enfrentar lo que viniera; a aceptarlo, porque viva o muerta, encontraría la paz."


**¡Hola! Heme aquí una vez mas. No diré mucho esta vez, solo os recomiendo en gran medida que si leerán esto lo acompañen de la canción mas deprimente que conozcan para que les llegue el sentimiento. Sin mas, espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo lo hice al escribirlo.**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes, personalidades y lugares son propiedad de la gran J.K. Rowling, esta pequeña narrativa es de mi autoría para mi disfrute personal y el de algún que otro lector.

**Resumen:** _"Y ahí estaba ella, con la varita en alto. Dispuesta a enfrentar lo que viniera; a aceptarlo, porque viva o muerta, encontraría la paz."_

* * *

><p><strong>Juntos en la eternidad<strong>

**by**

**Aspros**

_Sigue brillando y muéstrame el camino... No me dejes solo nunca más_

* * *

><p>Había corrido todo lo que sus piernas le permitieron aguantar, esquivando combatientes y hechizos por igual; lanzando conjuros y peroratas cuando una maldición pasaba rozándole el cuerpo o la cabeza. Eran mortales, lo sabía, un solo roce y todo podría acabar en tragedia. Pero no sería esta noche, no cuando había personas que la esperaban en casa y cuando una pequeña boquita lloraba por su madre.<p>

Esta no sería la última noche de Tonks.

—¡_Protego_!

Y un probable _cruciatus_ fue detenido de impactar contra un alumno de Hogwarts, abriéndole el suficiente espacio para lanzar un hechizo de desarme al mortífago.

Continuó su carrera, en búsqueda de ayudar a alguien más.

Desde lejos pudo observar a sus compañeros que, entre momentos decisivos obtenían la ventaja en la batalla, permitiéndole sonreír por que tal vez no sería como la primera guerra mágica como una vez le contó Remus, tal vez no habría tantas muertes que lamentar.

Pero fue ahí cuando observó bien.

No solo había cuerpos con túnicas negras en el suelo. Jóvenes, niños que aún no cumplían los quince años se encontraban ahora sobre el suelo, sin respirar, con los rostros demacrados de dolor, como fieles testigos de una horrenda muerte que no merecían.

Una ola de nauseas la invadió de golpe, borrándole la sonrisa que ahora pensaba estúpida. La guerra siempre traería muerte y dolor, pero como ilusa tonta creyó que tendrían la suerte de que esta vez no fuera así.

Horrorizada y sin querer mirar las de la dantesca escena que a sus pies se encontraba alzo la vista, con un miedo inclemente que le invadía al pensar que alguno de esos muchos rostros, podía pertenecer a algún conocido. Avanzó unos pasos, esquivando los cuerpos e intentando no golpearlos pero sin ver, sin querer ver el rostro de Remus o de Harry o alguno de sus amigos.

Pero esta noche no caería Tonks, Teddy la esperaba en casa y ella llegaría, aunque fuese a rastras y con un desmayado Remus, pero lo haría.

—¡Greyback! —escuchó a lo lejos.

Volteó la mirada y lo vio, ahí con el hocico manchado de sangre y el cuerpo de una estudiante entre sus brazos.

Todo se detuvo y la ira comenzó a invadir cada una de las venas y músculos de su cuerpo. Otra persona había muerto a causa de los malditos bastardos que iniciaron esta estúpida guerra; otra vida que era sesgada de una forma horrible y cruel.

Malditos fueran todos y cada uno de ellos.

—_¡Avada kedabra! _—gritó ella, loca de ira.

Una tras otra maldición salida de su propia varita golpeó el suelo y la pared, mientras el hombre lobo que asesinó a la joven esquivaba los hechizos con facilidad.

—_¡Crucio! _

Y de nuevo las evadía, burlándose de su incapacidad de vengarse por la vida que había arrebatado.

—¡Tonks! —gritó una voz femenina a su lado. —¿Qué rayos haces aquí?

fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta, no estaba luchando sola. Hermione y otra chica se encontraban a su lado.

—Es claro que quiero matar a este malnacido.

—No Tonks, debes ir a ayudar a Remus. Fue tras otros mortífagos el solo.

Ella sopesó las posibilidades. Dejar a las chicas frente a ese licántropo era en extremo irresponsable, por no decir peligroso. Pero lo que Hermione había dicho era muy probablemente cierto, Remus era un cabeza hueca que podía perseguir el solo a un grupo de enemigos sin pensar en las consecuencias, todo con el fin de evitar que lastimaran a alguien más.

—Tranquila, confía en mí.

—¿Estas segura? —preguntó aun con la varita en alto.

Hermione le sonrió. —Déjamelo a mí.

Sin desear más pensar o correr el riesgo de cambiar de opinión dio vuelta y comenzó a correr por el pasillo que le habían señalado. No sabía a donde se dirigía, no había nadie a su alrededor pero esperaba con ansias llegar al final lo suficientemente rápido para evitar otra tragedia.

Ya eran muchas para una sola noche.

Ya estaba cerca, los sonidos de las maldiciones y los pedazos de roca volando en pedazos llegaban a sus oídos con fuerza, gritándole que se apresurara, que exigiera más fuerza a sus piernas cansadas.

El final del pasillo estaba justo enfrente cuando la luz mortecina que también conocía invadió el recinto. Fue ahí cuando lo vio.

El cuerpo de Remus estaba sobre el suelo, sin moverse a penas; sin respirar.

Y todo su mundo se detuvo.

Fue diferente a como antes. No sintió odio ni furia, no sintió venganza ni deseos de muerte. Solo un vacío, una falta de aire que pronto se convirtió en el dolor más grande que jamás pudo haber sentido.

Como si las fibras de su corazón se rompieran una a una, dejándola sin fuerzas o la capacidad de moverse. Vuelto su cuerpo una masa de sensaciones, soltó la varita y cayó al suelo arrodillada, incapaz de mantenerse en pie. Y así como estaba, con la falta de aire que le apretujaba los pulmones y el corazón, comenzó a andar, costándoles horrores y rezando en silencio que aquello que atestiguó no fuese más que una ilusión o una pesadillas.

Que por todos los dioses magos y muggles, solo fuera una pesadilla.

Pero no era así y la mano de su esposo, carente de la calidez característica lo probaba. Remus estaba muerto y la posibilidad de que fuera una ilusión, por mucho que ella deseara, era remota.

Lejos de ella, testigo de aquella escena Dolohov sonreía con cinismo. Una víctima más, dos vidas destrozadas. Era hora de seguir con su trabajo.

Nymphadora no lo notó siquiera, demasiado absorta se encontraba en su pena para darse cuenta que el asesino de su esposo huía sin más. Pero a ella no le importaba ya. No tenía las fuerzas ni el coraje necesario, no tenía ni siquiera odio en su corazón para darle caza. Solo tristeza y dolor, uno que le nublaba la mente, borrando todo rastro de batalla o de guerra de su ser.

—Remus… —sollozó. —Remus…

Su mano estaba fría, como las de ella, como todo su ser. Tomó el pulso en la muñeca, en el cuello, pegó la cabeza en el pecho masculino pero no escuchó ningún sonido. Su corazón no latía más.

Pero no sería esta noche; prometió regresar con Teddy, así regresara arrastrando a su inconsciente esposo.

—Remus…

Lo prometió, ¡habían hecho una promesa maldita sea!

—¡Remus!

Y lloró. Como pocas veces en su vida. Con una desolación incalculable.

—¡Remus!

Lo abrazó a ella, acunándolo contra su pecho. Pidiendo explicaciones que sabía jamás tendría pero que, en estos momentos, no le importaba, por que clamaba al cielo y a sus dioses, a todo en lo que creyera una razón, algo que hiciera valer la perdida de tantas vidas.

Algo que justificara la muerte de su esposo y padre de su hijo.

Y mientras sus lágrimas se desbordaban no pudo evitar culparse de su lentitud y su torpeza. Tal vez si hubiera sido más veloz, más hábil. Tal vez estaría al lado de él, luchando mano a mano contra esos mortífagos, apoyándose mutuamente.

Pero no había sido así.

Ahora abrazaba su cuerpo sin vida.

El cuerpo de aquel que ya no la regañaría por ser tan distraída o por ser perezosa, aquel que en las mañanas la veía mientras bebía su café, con el cabello multicolor despeinado diciéndole que se veía hermosa; aquel que ya no vería a su hijo crecer.

—¿Por… qué?

No debía ser así. Todos los malos perderían, serian atrapados y encarcelados en Azkaban. Ellos regresarían a casa, contarían como fue la batalla y entre risas harían bromas de a cuantos mortífagos vencieron. Irían por Teddy y lo arroparían en su cama, para después subir a su habitación y hacer el amor, como cada noche desde su matrimonio.

—No… por favor… no

Pero no sería así esta noche, ni ninguna otra.

Con cuidado bajó el cuerpo de su esposo. Acarició su rostro una última vez y posó sus labios, deseando sentir el amor que en ellos había sentido tan solo unas horas antes pero, como lo suponía, solo había frio. Ahí estaba el, frente a sus ojos sin el brillo de sus ojos y sin la sonrisa tranquila que siempre la calmaba.

Cerró los ojos y se dedicó a sentir un poco la calma que sosegaba el ambiente. Ya no había ningún sonido que evidenciara la batalla, ni gritos ni llantos desgarrados, simplemente el susurro del viento que entraba por las ventanas del castillo.

—¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

No sabía si estaba aceptando la muerte de Remus o si se había resignado al amargo dolor de la pérdida de su esposo. Sinceramente no sabía ni que debía hacer en estos momentos. Estaba tan cansada y tan hastiada de todo, que simplemente quería escapar, largarse de ese insano sitio y llorar su perdida, dejar escapar todo el dolor que en estos momentos, no se sentía capaz de expresar.

—No es momento de llorar, Tonks —simuló con la voz masculina. —Algo así me dirías y yo te ignoraría como siempre hago.

—¿Sabes? —dijo acariciando su cabello castaño. —Nos harás falta… aunque casi nunca hablaras, siempre estabas ahí… con solo saber de tu presencia.

Y ahí estaba de nuevo, llorando y maldiciéndose al mismo tiempo por tantas cosas a la vez que simplemente la desbordaban.

La culpa por haber llegado tarde, la muerte de su esposo, la futura soledad o su propia debilidad. No lo sabía pero no podía evitarlo, llorar era lo único que le quedaba para no sentir tanto dolor; para creer que en siguiente sollozo perdería la voz y la respiración para unirse con él en el reino de los muertos.

Pero en el fondo sabía que jamás se lo perdonaría, ni el tampoco. Teddy la esperaba en casa y Remus la odiaría y le daría una regañina de las grandes si se le ocurría presentarse en el mas allá en estos momentos. Tenía que levantarse y avanzar, porque aún tenía algo por lo que vivir. Ya después podría llorar lo que quisiera, cuando nadie más estuviera en riesgo de morir; cuando ella misma no estuviera en peligro de muerte y sobre todo, cuando encontrara la fortaleza para mirarlo sin llorar.

Con parsimonia se levantó no sin darle una última mirada al cuerpo sin vida de quien fuera su esposo. Limpio con la tela de su ropa el resto de las lágrimas que aun osaban salir de sus ojos y miró hacia el frente. Aun había cosas que hacer y aunque todavía sentía el corazón estrujarse en cada respiración, lo soportaría porque Remus había aguantado tanto o más que ella y porque era Ted Lupin no sería hijo de cobardes; les demostraría a esos mortífagos que se equivocaron al meterse con su familia.

Y así, mientras avanzaba a través de los pasillos de piedra caliza que conformaba el castillo, encontraba los cuerpos inconscientes o incluso sin vida de varios mortífagos. Mulciber, Macnair, los hermanos Carrow, Gibbon y otros que no conocía. Todos y cada uno de los afamados bendecidos por la marca tenebrosa caían como moscas, pero eso a ella no le importaba.

Dolohov era su blanco ahora, su presa. Y no quería que escapara.

Sus pasos firmes y decididos la llevaron a otro pasillo donde pudo observar como Bellatrix tenía acorraladas a Hermione y a Ginny. Por un momento la idea de dejarlas para buscar a Dolohov cruzo por su cabeza, pero así como llegó la desechó.

No podría dejarlas abandonadas si la necesitaban, no importaba cuanto odio cargara en el corazón.

O tal vez simplemente deseaba morir para reunirse con Remus. No quería aceptarlo, pero una pequeña parte de si, una ínfima parte de su alma clamaba morir desde el momento en que vio los ojos de su esposo sin brillo. Era una cobarde, lo sabía. Disfrazaba de buenas acciones su deseo de muerte y su cobardía a seguir viviendo. Ocultando sus miedos de la manera más ruin que pudiera existir.

—¡Bellatrix!

Y ahí estaba ella, con la varita en alto. Dispuesta a enfrentar lo que viniera. A aceptarlo, porque viva o muerta, encontraría la paz.

—_¡Avada kedavra!_

Y lo último que pudo ver antes de sumirse en la oscuridad, fue a Remus sonriendo y tendiéndole la mano para unirse juntos en la eternidad.

**Fin**

**¿Y bien? Como dije en un comienzo, este one-shot es en extremo dramático y triste. Es de esos días en los que el cielo esta gris y la melancolía invade el alma y el corazón; entonces, los sentimientos salen, escapan a través de las letras, simplemente porque no se les puede detener.**

**Espero lo hallan disfrutado. Nos leeremos pronto, ¿vale?**

**Atte. Aspros**


End file.
